Family Secrets
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Rowen has a family serect, Talpa is looking for his child and Rowen's twin sister shows up claiming someone is after her, and what does this have to do with Rowen? R&R go easy on it.better summary inside
1. Trouble is brewing

SB: Another one?

Annie: Yes, but had one in a note book of mine for a while and I was gone to put that one up but I soon changed my mind and wrote this fic. And we are stepping into something new.

SB: First it was BeyBlade... then it was Sailor Moon...and now it's Ronin Warriors? Why are you writing this?

Annie: Because I want to...(_to the readers_) SchoolBoredom (SB) is my other self and the author of my fics here on We are well known in the fanfic world of BeyBlade and some what known in the fanfic world of Sailor Moon but this is our first time here. So go easy on this fic, Okay?

SUMMARY: Every one has secrets and a few have family secrets that no one knows about. Rowen is one of the few with a family secret, that even he doesn't know about. But what happens when his twin sister, who knows about the family secret, shows up on his brithday claiming that someone is after her? And what if that person is Talpa and he his look for his child, no one knew he had? But what no one, including Talpa,doesn't knowthat Talpa doesn't have just _one_ child but _two_? Can the Ronin Warriors protect Rowen's twin sister from Talpa? Will they find and protect Talpa's Children from the their evil father? And does this have all to do with Rowen and his twin sister? Read to find out! R&R!

SB: We don't own Ronin Warriors, just Georgina, and anyone else you don't know.

Annie: ENJOY!

* * *

A seventeen year old boy sat on the porch swing, reading a book. The boy had short blue hair and blue eyes and he wore a blue shirt with a green collar on it, and blue pants; he also had a blue headband around his head.

He sighed and closed the book he had been reading and looked up at the sky.

'_I wonder where she could be...'_ he thought to him self, as he thought about his twin.

He wanted he to be there with him, like before he had to leave, to meet his friends whom he was living with, and most of all he wanted her to be there so they could share his birthday that was coming up in a couple of weeks with her.

"Hey Rowen? Do you know where everyone is?" asked a sixteen year old boy with sandy brown hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Sage is in the woods meditating, Ryo is with Mia in the computer room, and Kento is out running an earned for Mia, Cye." Rowen answered as he looked at his young friend.

"Okay just wondering. I'll be the kitchen, if anyone needs me." Cye said as he walked back into the manor where they lived.

"Okay." Rowen said before he got a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, very soon.

But Rowen didn't know that it was going to happen on his 18th birthday, and they all where going to get a big surprise, one that no one would like either.

* * *

Talpa sat on his throne with a grin on his face. His three remaining dark warlords stood before him, wondering what was up with their master.

"Master Talpa, is something wrong? Are you ill?" asked one of his warlords.

"No Cale, nothing is wrong and I'm not ill." Talpa replied, as the warlords remained silent, waiting for him to explain.

"In a couple of weeks my child will be revealed and I will make him take over the world for me, of course he won't do it willingly, I'll just have to force him to do it." Talpa continued leaving the dark warlords shocked.

Talpa had a child! Who was this child? Was it male or female? What did the child look like? All these questions popped into their minds, but they didn't ask them.

"In a couple of weeks my child will be 18 and he will have this birthmark above his right eyebrow." Talpa explained showing that was shaped like a diamond that had the corners shaded, and had a plus sign in the middle of that and there was a circle around the center of the plus sign.

"I want you three to find him and bring him to me. Is that understood?" Talpa finished as the dark warlords bowed their heads.

"Yes master Talpa." they chorused.

"Good, now go and prepare yourselves for what is to come." Talpa said as they left.

* * *

Elsewhere a young seventeen year old girl sat on a hill watching the sunset and behind her was a house, but her mind wasn't on the sunset, she was thinking about someone, someone special to her.

'_Where are you brother dearest? I miss you so much. I wish you where here...'_ she thought to herself as she pulled out a heart shaped locket and opened it, inside the locket was a small picture of a young boy with blue eyes, hair, and headband around his head, smiling.

"Oh Rowen...I hope you haven't forgotten me." she said as she closed the locket and put it away before standing up and walking back to her house, for the night, but she got a feeling that her family's secret was about to be revealed on her birthday.

'_Father is coming, I can feel it. Rowen doesn't know, and father doesn't know that mother gave birth to twins, since he disappeared the day before Rowen and I were born.'_ she thought as she looked back at the fading sunlight.

"They will both find out the hard way." she said as a smile appeared on her face as she thought about how they would react as walked into the house and went to bed.

* * *

SB: Ok so there you have it.

Annie: Yes and I couldn't think up of anything else to write. Most of the chapters are going to be short, so sue me if I can't think of anything else...I'll **_TRY_** to make it a little longer but it won't come that easily like it does with Beyblade.

SB: Oh...kay...REVIEW PLEASE!

Annie: And don't forget to go easy on us cause we're new to this...and no flames. BYE!

SB: Cya!


	2. And the trouble is being

SB: We're back!

Annie: Hi everyone... (is unhappy)

SB: What's the matter, Annie?

Annie: I got my grades back a while ago and I am thinking about them again and I don't like them, I failed not just one class but TWO classes and my GPA for this term is a 1.28 which is a D+ which really isn't enough cause I NEED a C average which is a 2.0...and my last terms GPA was a 1.0...which is a D and I got a letter that told me that they are suspending me and I have decided not to go back. And I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I had other thing to do and I needed to finish writing this chapter up anyway...

SB: Oh. There, there, Annie it will be alright. Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Firestorm-Thanks for the review and yes I did base this fic on your fic "Twisted Reality" and, just so you know, there is a scene in one of the later chapters that is somewhat like a scene from "Chains of Misery: Sequel to Tears of Twilight" the fic you Co-wrote with Rogue Ronin as well.

Samantha B-Thanks for the review! Hope this is just as interesting as the last one.

Two-BitGortez-Thanks for the review!

Mme Meow-Thanks for the review! Talpa was defeated before Rowen turned 17? oO Okay... I just wrote it that way and I didn't know that but now I do and I will leave it this way... It'll be easier for me to have it this way so I won't confuse myself. And as for the warning...I don't know what I'll do... I'll come up with something.

Carline-Thanks for the review!

Fragile Dragon-Thanks for the review! I know that now and I will try to build up more suspense and try to keep it in later chapters...this is my first fic here.

Annie: is still not happy we don't own anything except our OC's...

SB: We are skipping ahead three weeks and going to Rowen's birthday.

Annie: And just so you guys know Talpa has come back again for a third time and turned the warlords evil again. I don't have a need for Lady Kayura so she won't be appearing in this fic but you never know I might find away to add her in to it some how... Enjoy (smiles before mumbling) I should have put this into the summary... or did I... (goes off to check)

* * *

Three weeks came and went and it was Rowen's 18th birthday and Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Mia were busy getting everything ready for Rowen's surprise birthday party.

"Rowen's going to love this cake." Said Mia who was in her 20's, she had brown hair and green eyes; she wore a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Yes I know. I worked hard on this, Mia. Now I just have to hide it." Said Cye.

"Hide what?" sage asked as he came into the kitchen, from outside.

"Rowen's birthday cake." Cye answered as he started to look for a good hiding place.

"Sage? Can you keep Rowen out of the house for a while?" Mia asked.

"Sure, I'm guessing that he is still a sleep?" Sage asked as Mia nodded her head, before he left the kitchen to see if Rowen was still asleep and to wake him up if he is.

Sage walked up the stairs and into his and Rowen's room that they shared. Cye and Kento also shared a room, Ryo and Mia had their own rooms and White Blaze slept in Ryo's room.

In the room there were two beds, dressers, nightstands, and desks. Sage's bed was green and Rowen's was royal and navy blue and Sage could see a hand sticking out from under the blue covers.

Sage looked around to see what he could use to wake him up before he smirked and walked over to Rowen's bed and pulled the covers off his long time friend's head.

"WAKE UP!" Sage yelled as loud as he could in Rowen's ear.

Rowen's eyes snapped open as he jumped up and bashed heads with Sage.

"Owww! Sage! What was that for!" Rowen whined as he rubbed his head as sage rubbed his.

"To wake you up, Rowen." Sage said smirking as Rowen just glared at him.

Rowen was a violent person when someone woke him up and would sometimes hit that person, but when Sage woke him up he would never hit him, only yell at him before pouting or glaring at him, like he was doing now.

'_Rowen is so comical in the morning, but I guess that bump on our heads is my fault for not moving out of the way fast enough.'_ Sage thought with a smile as Rowen grumbled about his rude awaking as he got out of bed.

"You know you're not aloud into the kitchen until Mia and Cye say you can." Sage remarked, as Rowen stopped making his bed to look up at him.

"Oh? Let me guess, Cye's looking for a place to hide my birthday cake until tomorrow, right?" Rowen said smirking.

Sage was surprised that Rowen figured it out, but then again, everyone knew when it was someone's birthday they weren't aloud into the kitchen until Mia or Cye said so, everyone knew that, so Sage simply nodded his head.

"Thought so." Rowen said as he went back to making his bed.

"They prouebly found a place for it by now, are you going to the university today or not? Sage asked as he sat on his bed as Rowen pulled out clean cloths to change.

"Yes, until 1:30 and then I'll be here. Why do you ask?" Rowen replied as he looked as best friend.

"No reason. Just wondering." Sage told him as he stood up and went to the door to go down stairs, so Rowen could have his privacy.

Ryo, Kento, Cye, and Mia heard Sage yelling "wake up" as well as Rowen's voice yelling back at him.

"Finally up?" Ryo asked with a smirk as Sage nodded his head.

"Yea he's up and we both bumped our heads together...that was my fault for not moving out of the way fast enough." Sage told them.

* * *

'_Today is the day my child will be revealed. Today he will be the one to help me take over the world.'_ Talpa thought to himself as his warlords appeared in front of him.

"Today my child will be revealed and I want you to find him and bring him to me and DON'T RETURN WITHOUT HIM!" Talpa told them.

"Yes master Talpa." they said as the bowed and left.

They went separate ways to save time to look for him...Shekmet, Dais, and Cale went to look for Talpa's child

They found Georgina and followed her around until she went into her house and up to her room and they watched her as she pulled her bangs away from her face to revile the birthmark and she smiled.

'_Today's the day, I have a feeling I'm being watched... I think I'll go and find Rowen now.'_ Georgina thought to herself before she left her house and started to walk away.

Dais, Cale, and Shekmet nodded to each other and they hurried to catch up with Georgina, and when they did they stopped her.

"You are coming with us now." Dais said.

"No I will not go anywhere with you! Now leave me alone!" Georgina yelled at him.

The three dark warlords attacked her but Georgina dogged and ran into the woods and was able to lose them.

Georgina didn't stop running though even if she had lost the dark warlords in the woods, she didn't want to get caught by them by slowing down and walking out of the woods, Georgina ran through the woods and ran all the way to Mia's house, where she knew her twin brother was to be living at.

Rowen was walking out of the house and had started down the front walk when he spotted Georgina run towards him.

"Whoa slow down, Georgy! What's the..." Rowen started to say as the others watched.

"There where these three men in armor and they wanted me to go with them some where and I said no and they attacked and I ran into the woods and lost them and I came here. They where surprised that I look a lot like you, they seemed to know you..." Georgina told her twin brother.

"Did they say what..." Rowen said before Georgina stopped him by answering his question.

"Yes, Dais, Cale, and shekmet. Why do you..." Georgina said.

"Yes we do know them, but why did they..." Rowen started to ask.

"I'm not sure...but I do know that they'll come back." Georgina said looking a little fearful.

"Come inside and we'll talk about this some more and we'll have to explain something's that I've kept hidden from the others." Rowen said with a sly smile on his face as he turned to face the others and they all went inside to talk.

Rowen and Georgina explained to the others that they were identical twins and that they always talked strangely, by answering a question the other asks before they finish asking the question and they even did it in a conversation, in other words the seemed to know what the other saying or going to say.

Once they finished Rowen and Georgina went outside for a while to talk and let the other's get the manor ready for their birthday party.

Once the party was ready Rowen and Georgina came back inside and the others surprised them.

"Wow!" Georgina exclaimed.

'_This is just what I wanted! To share our birthday together. Just like the old days.'_ Rowen thought to himself with a smile.

They didn't know that Dais, Cale, and Shekmet had found them at the manor and was watching them.

Ryo wrestled with Rowen they saw the birthmark on Rowen and Georgina's forehead and everyone, including the warlords, and excluding Georgina, were surprised to see the birth marks.

The warlords did not know what to do about this, Talpa and said nothing about have twins so they decide to take both of them to Talpa.

The warlords came up with a plan and put it into action.

Inside the manor no one spoke, for all of them where lost in their own thoughts until the lights went out, and Mia and Georgina screamed.

* * *

SB: Well there you go we hope that we've built up the suspense for you and we are sorry for the wait Annie has been busy with other things like driving lessons and horse back riding lesson and her computer has from time to time stopped working and gone out of wack...so that's why we haven't updated in a long time.

Annie: Everything SB said is true and I am sorry for not being able to update sooner. Please review to tell me if I did better this time with the suspense. CYA! (is happier now than before)

SB: BYE!


	3. can't think of a good title

**SB: Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Annie: Here's the next chapter although it will be a while before I update again._

**SB: We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!

* * *

_

Inside the manor no one spoke, for all of them where lost in their own thoughts until the lights went out, and Mia and Georgina screamed.

Everything happened so fast one could do anything about it until Mia was able to turn the lights back on.

"Where's Rowen and Georgina?" Cya asked once they were able to see again and Cye was right Rowen and Georgina where indeed gone!

"This is not good." said Sage, looking around and remembering what Georgina had told them that some one had wanted her to go somewhere she didn't want to.

"Talpa; I bet he's the one responsible for this." Kento declared.

"You're right Kento Talpa is behind this, Georgina did say that Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet tried to get her, and she felt that they would find her and try again." Said Ryo.

* * *

Rowen and Georgina woke up and they found themselves being carried down a hallway. Rowen got a chill that ran down his spin when he realized where they were. They were in Talpa's castle.

"I'm glad they finally came too." Came Cale's voice.

"Now they can walk on their own." Said Dais, as he and Sekhmet put them down.

Georgina looked around her but said nothing as they where pushed along. They walked silently until they came to a room and where pushed in.

In the room sat Talpa, as he waited for the dark warlords to return and was surprised when they came in with Rowen and Georgina.

"What is the meaning of this!" Talpa demanded to know as soon as he saw them.

"We were just following our orders, they both have the same birth mark that your do, Sire." Cale spoke up as Georgina hid a smile making it look like she was yawning.

"What is he talking about?" Rowen asked Georgina quietly.

"I think he's talking about the weird marks that appeared on our foreheads earlier." Georgina replied.

'_I'm not liking this...I wonder what he wants to do with us and what this is all about anyway...Georgy looks like she knows more than she's letting on.'_ Rowen thought to himself.

'_Father will get to it on his own time. Rowen knows that I know more than I'm letting on and I do know more.'_ Georgina thought.

"Well it doesn't matter." Talpa said finally "You two are my children."

"What! You've got to be kidding!" Rowen yelled.

"No. I am not, Strata." Talpa said before looking at Georgina "You don't seem surprised." He remarked dryly.

"That's because I am not. I already knew about this." She replied with a smile.

"You already knew!" everyone else exclaimed.

"But of course. Mother had hidden away some papers that said that father's nick name was Talpa." She said calmly.

"Why didn't you..." Rowen started to say before Georgina stopped him.

"Because you were busy fighting..." Georgina said.

"I know that but after that you still didn't..." Rowen cut her off.

"I was busy." Georgina told him shortly.

Talpa and the dark warlords were confused at how they seemed to know what the other was saying or going to say.

"From now on the two of you will call me as Father. Is that clear?" Talpa asked them.

"Yes, Father." Georgina said automatically.

"I won't do it." Rowen said stubbornly.

"You will Strata, or do you want your sister to get hurt?" Talpa threaten as he paused to let Rowen think before saying. "Well, Strata?"

"Yes...Father." Rowen said as he forced the word 'father' out.

"Good. Take them to their rooms." Talpa ordered the dark warlords.

They obeyed and led Rowen and Georgina to their rooms. They came to Georgina's room first.

The room was done up nicely, there was a four poster bed, a dresser, a night stand by the bed, a vanity table with a stool, and a closet. The floor, the dresser, the night stand, the bed frame, and the doors to the closet, were wood in a rich mahogany color and the fabrics, walls, and the vanity table were pink and purple colors.

"It's lovely." Georgina said as she walked into her new room.

"Come, Strata." Said Dais as they walked away room Georgina's room.

Rowen's room looked like Georgina's but it did not have a vanity table and stool, and the colors of the fabrics and walls were different shades of blues, ranging from light blue to dark blue.

'_It's weird. It's like he knew what we would like in our rooms.'_ Rowen thought.

* * *

"What do we do?" Mia asked as the other Ronins sat around thinking.

"I don't know Mia, but I wish I knew." Said Ryo.

"We have to get them back." Cya commented.

"True, we do. But the question is how do we do that." Said Sage.

"Why don't we go and break into Talpa's castle and rescue them?" Kento asked.

"We could do that but we don't know where Rowen or Georgina are being kept, we need a plan." Ryo said as everyone agreed and went to bed because it was late.

Cye stood on a piece of land, there was fog every where, and he couldn't see anything clearly but he could see three figures in the distance. Two of them, a boy and a girl, from what he could see; the boy had his head down so Cye couldn't see his face. The girl had her head up, but her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Cye could see a symbol on her forehead that was glowing, and he could also see a lavender bandana around her head as well.

The man that was behind them bellowed something that Cye couldn't hear and the two shuddered at his voice.

"Rota? Do you..." the girl started to ask looking at the boy as he turned his head away from her.

"No, I can't...I won't Gee." He answered her.

"But he will..." the girl started.

"I don't care." The boy cut her off as the man behind them bellowed again while his eyes flashed red.

The girl stepped forward and got ready to attack him.

"I'm sorry." She said before a fire appeared and started to burn everything, including him, in its path before water appeared to put out the fire but he was then thrown around and then he heard the man behind the two.

"Enough! You are now going to attack him or your sister pays." He threatened the boy as he stepped forward and the girl stepped back while mumbling,

"Yes...Father." he said forcing the word out.

To Cye it sounded like the boy was being forced to call, the man behind them, father, and he finally saw the boy's face and he was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Cye. I don't want to do this but I have no choice, I'm sorry..." he said as he started to glow a bluish red color which looked more like purplish color to Cye.

It started to storm and then a lightening blot came right at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cye screamed as he woke up screaming, and as the others, Ryo, Sage, and Mia, came running into the room and as Kento jumped out of bed.

* * *

**SB: Ooooooooo... Cliffy... Who are the boy and girl in Cye's dream? And what's going to happen to Rowen and Georgina now? Will the others find a way to rescue them?**

_Annie: You will have to wait until I write the next chapter and post it. Review!_

**SB: Cya!**


	4. Not A Dream And Trainning

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dodges random objects) I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy and since I have a job I am have even less time to work on this fic and all of my other fics that are still in progress, but fear not this story is all typed up now so I will update it again in two weeks._

**SB/Kierra: We're finally updating this story?**

_Annie: Yes we are, Kierra._

**SB/Kierra: Oh goodie. We don't own any thing except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!!!_ (It has been brought to my attention that I have forgotten to do something so here it is; there is a sceen in the chapter that is from Firestroms fic "Twisted Reality" the idea for that sceen is hers even though I have used it and changed it around a little to fit this chapter.)

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cye screamed as he woke up screaming, and as the others, Ryo, Sage, and Mia, came running into the room and as Kento jumped out of bed.

"Cye what's wrong?" Mia asked him as Sage sat down next to him.

"It......it was a.......nightmare, just a horrible nightmare." Cye answered shakily.

"What was it about?" Sage asked Cye gently as Cye bowed his head.

"Well....I was on this piece of land and there was fog everywhere and in the distance I saw two figures. I couldn't see much but I could tell one was a girl and the other was a boy. I could also see that the girl had a red bandana on her head and there was a man behind them, as well.

"The man behind them said something that I couldn't hear but the other two could and they seemed to flinch at the sound of his voice and I could hear the boy and girl clearly. The girl call the boy, Rota or something like that and if he wanted to do something but he looked away saying that he wouldn't, couldn't do whatever they were asked to, and he called her Gee.

"I got the feeling that if they didn't do it then something bad would happen to them. The man behind them spoke again and the girl stepped forward and she said that she was sorry and then she started to glow and the she attacked me. After awhile I heard the other man's voice and he stopped the girl and had the boy attack me and when he spoke he seemed reluctant to say 'father' it seemed to that he was forced too call him father instead of his real name.

"And he threatened to harm his sister as he steps forward and when he lifted his head up; since it was down, I was able to see his face and he told me that he was sorry and that he didn't want to do what he was going to but he had no choice, and he then attacked me." Cye told them as he looked up at them.

"I heard you mutter Rowen's name before you screamed." Kento pointed out as Cye bowed his head again.

"Why did you say his name then Cye?" Ryo asked.

"Because the boy in my dream, who apologized to me, was.......was Rowen." Cye answered keeping his head down.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they exclaimed as Cye nodded his head.

"But he said that he didn't want to do it! I had that feeling that he was being forced to do it against his will." Cye said looking up at their shocked faces.

"Cye's Right. Rowen wouldn't harm us, not willingly anyway." Mia said.

"But who was the other man that was with him and his twin sister Georgina?" Kento asked Cye.

"I'm not sure but it sounded like Tal.......Oh no!!!" Cye started to say before he realized something.

"Cye?" Sage asked titling his head to one side.

"I just realized something, you guys. Rowen had said 'yes father' to the man behind them, who I think was.....*gulps*......Talpa." Cye said letting them figure it out themselves.

"Are you saying that you think that Talpa is Rowen and Georgina's father?" Mia asked as Cye nodded his head.

"No way!!! That can't be true!!" Kento exclaimed.

"We don't know if it's true or not, Kento. We'll just have to wait and see." Said Ryo calmly.

"This also means that Rowen is somewhere inside Talpa's castle." Sage said as they nodded their heads.

"We have to get them out of there, and hope my dream doesn't come true." Cye said.

"Let's talk about this some more, after breakfast." Mia said as the guys agreed and she, Ryo, and Sage left the room so Cye and Kento could get dressed.

* * *

Georgina opened her eyes and found that herself still in her room in Talpa's castle.

"I guess it's real. I hope the others find us and get us out of here soon." She said as she got out of her bed, and put on the kimono that Talpa had ordered her to wear.

'_I wonder if the others know that we are here. I hope Rowen is coping with this.'_ Georgina thought as she left her room to go eat breakfast.

Rowen woke up and found that he was still in Talpa's castle.

"I wish this was a bad dream......I wonder how the others are doing......." Rowen said as he got out of bed and pulled out a kimono that Talpa had ordered him to wear.

"Well, at least he has the decency to make us wear something nice." Rowen commented dryly as he put it on and went to the dinning room.

Talpa and his three dark warlords waited for Rowen and Georgina to get there and they appeared at the same time.

"Glad you could join us, come in and eat." Talpa said. (_Annie: Oh my god!!! I'm making him sound nice!!!!_ **SB/Kierra: Is that a good thing?** _Annie: Not really, he's supposed to be evil.....not nice. Oh well that's the way it's going to be. ^.^_)

"Yes father." They said together as they did as told.

'_I hate calling him father! Georgy doesn't seem to mind though......I'll have to ask her about that.'_ Rowen thought to himself.

"Rota? Is something......" Georgina started to ask but Rowen stopped her.

"No I'm just thinking. You don't seem......" Rowen said as she finished what he was going to say.

"No, I don't mind, besides I wasn't the one who........" Georgina was saying.

"I know, I know." Rowen said, stopping her again.

"Now it's time for your training." Talpa said while standing, as he decided that now was a good time to train them.

"Training?" Rowen said while looking up at his evil father.

"For what father?" Georgina asked him.

"To train your powers." Talpa answered as he started to walk away as Rowen and Georgina looked at each other before following Talpa put of the room and out to the backyard where there were three big rocks in a row. (_Annie: Does he even HAVE a backyard?_ **SB/Kierra: I would like to know that myself.**)

Talpa then told them that he wanted them to move the rocks, and Georgina went first.

Georgina stared at the rocks for a moment before she closed her eyes and concentrated on them. At first nothing happened before they started to shake and shot three feet in to the air before they move back two feet before coming down three feet slowly.

"Wow!" Rowen said as Georgina looked at the rocks before looking at Rowen and Talpa.

"Very good. Very good, my dear. Rowen, your turn." Talpa said as Rowen and Georgina traded places.

Rowen did the same as Georgina, but he moved the rocks forward two feet.

"Very good. Very good, son. Both of you did very well. Now you will fight, using only our powers." Talpa said as they did as told, but they only used their powers when they got mad at the soldiers they were fighting, and Talpa wanted them to use their powers when they were calm as well.

'_This sucks! I'm tired of training. I wish Ryo Cye, Sage, and Kento hurry up and us out of here.'_ Rowen thought angrily, as they destroyed another set of soldiers.

"Father, can we stop? I'm tired and so is Rowen. We could finish our training tomorrow." Georgina said while turning around to face Talpa as he thought about it.

"Please." Georgina begged as she gave him the puppy dog look that Rowen couldn't say no to.

"Well......" he said as he looked at Georgina, then at Rowen.

"Yes please, father." Rowen begged as well and gave him the same look.

"Oh alright!! I give up!!" Talpa said as he gave in to them while throwing his hands up into the air, as they high-five each other.

"Thank you father!!" they chorused as they went back inside the castle.

Rowen and Georgina went to Rowen's bedroom to talk privately.

"Rowen? What do you think the others are doing?" Georgina asked him.

"I'm not sure; hopefully they're coming up with a plan to rescue us, Georgy." Rowen answered.

"Talpa is blocking you from talking to them through your mind link that you share with them, right?" Georgina asked as Rowen nodded his head.

"Yes he is, and they can't talk to me either because of it." Rowen said.

"I have an idea. You know how he gave up when we gave him the puppy dog look?" Georgina asked.

"Yes so?" Rowen answered.

"So I was thinking that if he asks us to do something that we don't want to, and then we could ask him if we could do something else and give him the puppy dog look and....." Georgina explained until Rowen caught on to what she was getting at.

"And he'll give in and we won't do it!!" Rowen said happily.

"Yes." She said as she stood up since they were sitting on Rowen's bed before adding. "I'm going to my room now; I'm tired and need a nap."

"Okay. 'Night." Rowen said before she left the room and he changed and took a nap of his own.

* * *

_Annie: I know this is short...........but I'm running out of ideas and what is written is what I wrote in a notebook of mine, while I was in college._

**SB/Kierra: Hope you like it, review!!!!!**

_Annie: Bye-bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The other learn the truth

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! _(It has been brought to my attention that I have forgotten to do something so here it is; there is a sceen in the chapter that is from Firestroms fic "Chains of Misery: Sequel to Tears of Twilight" the idea for that sceen is hers even though I have used it and changed it around a little to fit this chapter.)

* * *

Sage sat on a rock and meditated. He let his mind wander back to when he first meet Rowen and his twin sister Georgina, and all the times they played together and got into trouble. Soon he found himself thinking about how Rowen was doing in Talpa's castle and if he was alright.

* * *

After a couple hours of sleep Rowen woke up and went to see if Georgina was up or not. Georgina was awake and in her kimono again, and she was sitting at her vanity, humming a tune.

"Hey sis." Rowen said as he came in.

"Hey Rota, what's up?" Georgina asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing really, just wondering why are you humming?" he asked her.

"Just feel like it." She replied as she went back to messing around with her hair and putting it in different styles.

The twins talked until a light appeared before it faded away and they look over their shoulders, and there was Sage standing there with his back to them.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked.

"You're in my room in Talpa's castle." Georgina said as he spun around to face the, clearly startled.

"Oh...kay.... this is weird." Sage said.

"You said it, Sage." Rowen said, shocked.

"I'm guessing that Talpa's blocking you, right?" Sage asked as Rowen nodded his head.

Sage told them about Cye's dream and what they thought as Rowen bowed his head.

"Rowen?" Sage asked.

"Cye's right, Sage. Talpa......... as much as I wish it wasn't........ is our father. Rowen said keeping his head down.

"Ah..... Sage." Georgina said as she pointed to him and Rowen looked up as Sage looked at his hands, he was fading away.

"I guess my time is up. Don't worry you guys; we'll get you out of here soon, as soon as we come up with a plan." Sage told them.

"Please hurry." Georgina said as Sage nodded his head.

"We'll be waiting." Rowen told him before he vanished.

* * *

Sage's eyes snapped open as he looked around, he was in the woods.

"Did I really go to Talpa's castle and speak with Rowan and Georgy?" Sage asked himself as he got off the rock he had been sitting on and started to walk back to the Manor to tell the others.

The others were in the living room thinking of a plan to rescue Rowan and his twin sister Georgina from Talpa. Cye sat on the couch deep in thought, Mia was on the sofa and Kento was sitting on a bean bag on the floor, both thinking as well, and Ryo was pacing back and forth and White Blaze was staring out the front window and he looked like he would jump out the window right then, but he stayed put.

"Argh!!! I can't take it!! Let's just go and storm Talpa's castle, fright Talpa and get them out." Kento said breaking the silence in the room.

"Calm down Kento, we'll get them. I hope they are alright." Cye said as Sage smirked, knowing the answer to that.

"What I want to know is Talpa rally their father?" Mia asked as Sage decided to answer, and tell them what he knew.

"Yes, Talpa really is their father, and they are fine." Sage said making Ryo stop pacing and look at him, along with the others, like he has two heads.

"What are you talking about, Sage?" Ryo asked him as he sat down on the couch with Cye.

"You might want to sit down first Ryo, and I'll tell you what I'm talking about." Sage replied before Ryo sat down next to Mia on the sofa.

Sage told them what happened while he was in the woods and what he saw when he was in Talpa's castle and what Rowen told him before he disappeared and that they are waiting for them to come and rescue them from Talpa, their evil father. Everyone sat in silence after Sage finished telling them what happened and what he saw. They were thinking about what they heard.

"We still need a plan to get in." Mia said after a while, and everyone agreed.

They soon came up with a plan and put it in action right that very minute.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it. Kierra you know very well why this chapter is so short._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.......... right. Hope you like it, review please!!!!!**

_Annie: Bye-bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. The fight begins

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with a new chapter!!!!**

_Annie: And I'm finally updating this fic again._

**SB/Kierra: Oh goodie. We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! _(It has been brought to my attention that I have forgotten to do something so here it is; there is a sceen in the chapter that is from Firestroms fic "Twisted Reality" the idea for that sceen is hers even though I have used it and changed it around a little to fit this chapter.)

* * *

As soon as the gate had been opened by Kento, Talpa knew the others were coming to get Rowen and Georgina and he was going to have them kill their friends.

"Dais, Cale!!!" Talpa roared.

"Yes Master?" Cale and Dais said as they appeared in Talpa's throne room.

"The other Ronins are here go get my son and daughter; I wish to speak with them. Then when you find Sekhmet, I want the three of you to take care of the other Ronins." Talpa said as the warlords bowed and left to do as told.

Dais found Rowen in his room and told him that Talpa wanted to speak with him, and he made sure that he got there before leaving to attack the others. Cale found Sekhmet first and told him that the other Ronins were here and Sekhmet left to fight the Ronins as Cale found Georgina in her room as well and he told her that Talpa wanted to speak to her and she followed him to the throne room where Talpa and Rowen waited. Cale left to join the other two warlords.

"Good. Now that you are here, it seems we have some intruders, and I want you to kill them." Talpa said.

"Who are they, father?" Georgina asked him as an image appeared of the others fighting the solders to get to the castle.

"No.... you can't!!! I won't do it!!!" Rowen exclaimed looking back at Talpa.

"You can and you will Strata. Or do you want your sister to pay for your disobedience?" Talpa asked him angrily.

"Rota you don't....."Georgina started to say.

"NO, Georgy. I don't want to see you get hurt....... but I still........" Rowen stopped her.

"I know you don't....... let's try it." Georgina said as Rowen nodded his head.

"Father. I don't think we can do it, I mean, I don't think we are ready to do something like this. Can we please just watch you do it?" Rowen said looking at Talpa as he thought about it.

"Please." Rowen and Georgina begged while giving him the puppy-dog look.

Talpa look at them and then at the other Ronins who were now fighting the warlords, and he thought about what Rowen said was true and gave in.

"OH alright, you win!! I want the two of you over there." Talpa said as he pointed off to one side.

"Thank you father!!" they coursed before going over to were he wanted them to be.

"Dais, Cale, Sekhmet!!! Return to the castle, now!!!!!!" Talpa bellowed.

* * *

The Ronins watched as the dark warlord returned to the castle surprised as they wondered what was going on.

"Oh..... kay...... that...... was weird....." said Cye.

"What's up with that?" Kento asked.

"I don't know Kento." Sage said.

"Do you think Rowen and Georgina had anything to do with it, Sage?" Ryo asked the warrior of halo.

"I don't know......maybe, Ryo, but I could be wrong." He answered as they started to make their way to the castle.

They were surprised again to find no solders waiting to kill them as they got closer to the castle.

"_What is going on here? This is really weird..... I hope Rowen and Georgina are okay. I know Sage said that they were fine..... I hope he's right. I don't like this, I'm getting a bad feeling about this...."_ Cye thought to himself as they entered the castle and made their way to the throne room.

Inside they found Talpa on his throne and the dark warlords in front of them, waiting for them to apparently.

"Glad to see you again Ronins." Talpa said sarcastically.

"Were are Rowen and Georgina?!" Kento demanded, as the dark warlords attacked them again.

Rowen and Georgina kept quite because Talpa had threatened to hurt them if they spoke aloud unless he told them otherwise.

"_I wish I could help them....."_ Rowen thought to himself as he watched his friends fright for his freedom.

"_I know he's here.....but why is he not talking?"_ Sage thought to himself before he remembered what Cye had said what his dream was about and he heard Talpa threaten Rowen that if he didn't do it, then Georgy would get hurt.

"_That's it!!! Talpa must have threatened to hurt them or Georgina if they didn't stay quite."_ Sage thought as he realized why Rowen wasn't saying anything.

Soon Cye, Sage, Kento and Ryo, were tired and Talpa stood up and started to get an attack, one that would kill them if something didn't stop him, ready.

"_Oh on!! I can't let him kill them!!! But...." _Rowen thought to himself as he watched from the shadows before looking at his twin sister.

He didn't know what to do because he didn't want Georgina to get hurt, but Georgina had other ideas.

"STOP!!!!!!!!" Georgina yelled from where she stood as Talpa's attack disappeared and everyone looked over at her.

As the Ronins looked over to where Talpa was looking and they saw Georgina standing there as Talpa turned in her direction.

"Gee-gee, why did you..." Rowen started to ask as he stepped up to his twin sister.

"I can't take it anymore, Rota. He'll kill...." Georgina started to say.

"I know, I know, but he had said......" Rowen replied.

"I don't care any more." Georgina said looking down at the floor before looking back up at Talpa.

"_So he is here..... I wonder what Talpa will do."_ Sage thought.

Talpa had walked over to them and told them something that the others Ronin Warriors couldn't hear and it didn't look like Rowen and Georgy were happy about it.

"No......." Georgina said she backed away from her father shaking her head, as Rowen pulled her into a hug, while glaring at Talpa.

"You can't be serious!!!" Rowen exclaimed angrily.

"OH but I am, Strata. I am." Talpa said as he backed away from his children.

"_I wonder what he said to them." _Ryo thought as Rowen mouthed the words _'you don't want to know'_ while shaking his head sadly.

"What does Rowen mean 'you don't want to know'?" Kento asked the others.

"I'm not sure...... maybe Talpa threatened to do something that we won't like?" Sage said.

They didn't have anymore time to question it, because the dark warlords attacked them again and it was harder than before.

* * *

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed the second to last chapter!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Wait this is the second to last chapter?**

_Annie: Yes Kierra it is, and that mean that the next chapter is the last one and this fic will be finished._

**SB/Kierra: Oh........review please!!!!!!!!!**

_Annie: Bye!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Annie: We're back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: And with the last chapter!!!!**

_Annie: And I have finally finished writing this fic._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

"There, there Georgy. Its okay the guys won't let it happen." Rowen said softly.

"Rota?" Georgina asked as she whipped her tears away before she looked up at him.

"Yes?" Rowen asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I have a plan." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm listening." He told her.

"Well you will have to sneak out of here and go somewhere close by and call your armor. Then I'll stop father and make it look like that you went back to your room for something and I would make an image of you appear. And then you show up in your armor and I'll then sneak off closer to the others. We'll confuse everybody and you will have to snap them out of shock and have Ryo call the armor of inferno and get rid of father. Then once he's gone I'll make the fake image of you disappear so everyone will know which one is the real you." Georgina explained.

"That's a great plan, but Sage can see through and allusion and will be able to which is the real me." Rowen said.

"Not if I make it so he can't tell you two apart." Georgina replied with a grin.

Rowen thought about it and decided that, if it will help get them out of Talpa's castle then he was game.

"Okay let's do it." Rowen said finally, before he snuck out of the throne room and went to the dinning room.

Georgina watched as the other's started to get tired again and Talpa got ready to launch his attack again before he thought better of it.

"Get out here now." Talpa said as he looked over to where Georgina was hiding, as she did as told.

"Yes father?" Georgina asked as she stepped into the light once more.

"Where's your brother?" Talpa asked her.

"He went to get something from his room, he'll be back soon." She said as her image of Rowen appeared to walk out of the shadows near were Georgina stood.

"Here I am.......father." he said as he forced the word 'father' out.

"Good. Good. Now I want you to fin........." Talpa started to say before he was interrupted, by an arrow flying past him to land in the wall beside his throne.

Everyone looked around before Cye spotted Rowen, the real one, on the other side of the throne room.

"Two Rowen of Strata's?" Cale said confused as everyone, except Georgina, looked back and forth between the two.

Georgina winked at her twin, who winked back; she had fooled everyone, including Sage!!!

"Hey Ryo!!! Snap out of it!! You can ponder this later!" Rowen snapped as they all blinked and shook their heads.

"He's right, we can think about this later." Kento said.

"For once Hardrock, I agree with you on that." Said Dais as Georgina put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Ryo called forth the armor of inferno and attacked Talpa, but he dogged it, which was somethin that Georgina hadn't counted on.

'_Oh no!!! I didn't count on this!! What should I do now?'_ Georgina thought to herself as she watched them fight.

Talpa started to launch attack that would kill them for sure, if she didn't do anything.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Georgina yelled again as her birthmark appeared on her forehead.

Talpa stopped and looked at his daughter who was glaring at him and was glowing a purplish color.

Georgina held her hands in front of her and a ball of light appeared between her hands and a beam of light shot out of it an it hit Talpa and in a flash of light that blinded everyone. Once the light was gone and everyone one could see again they all saw that Talpa was gone and there was only one Rowen of Strata.

"Were did the other one go?" Cye asked as Georgina and Rowen smiled.

"There has always been one, Cye. The other was a really convincing image of myself that Georgy made." Rowen said with a smile as Georgina giggled.

"Wow." Was all the others could say to that.

"Why did the dark warlords return to the castle when Talpa called them back?" Ryo asked him.

"That was our doing. You see, we found away ton NOT do something that we didn't want to do. In other words we made Talpa call them back." Georgina said.

"How did you do that?" Kento asked.

"Simple, we told him we weren't ready to do what he asked us to do and asked him if we could just watch him do it.........even if it was something that no one wants to happen." Rowen said.

"He started to think about it and we gave him the puppy dog look and he gave in." said Georgina.

"Talpa gave in?" Sage yelped, shocked, as were Ryo, Cye, and Kento; as Rowen and Georgina nodded their heads.

"Can we PLEASE get out of here?" Georgina asked after a few minutes.

The others agreed and they all left the dynasty and when they returned to the Manor, they told what happened to Mia and Yoli.

* * *

Georgina sat on the front steps, staring out in to the distance, watching the sun set. They had just finished telling Mia and Yoli. Everything that had happened in the dynasty.

"What are you doing, Gee-gee?" Rowen asked his twin as he joined her outside.

"I'm just thinking." Georgina told him.

"About what?" Rowen asked.

"If father really is gone and if we will ever see him again if he isn't." Georgina answered her twin.

"I hope we DON'T see him again. Fighting him three times is enough for me." Rowen said as Georgina smiled.

Rowen and Georgina stayed there as the others came out and joined them after awhile.

"You know. This was the strangest birthday ever." Rowen said finally as Georgina giggled as the others smiled.

"You're right, Rowen it was strange." Sage said.

"And the funniest." Georgina added with a big smile that made her eyes sparkle.

The others chuckled before going back inside leaving Rowen and Georgina alone again.

"Are you going to leave after awhile?" Rowen asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking of moving. I might move to some place near here." Georgina said after a moment.

"Well you can stay here until you do. Now let's get some sleep." Rowen said as his twin agreed and they stood up.

"I love you Rota." Georgina said giving him a hug.

"I love you too, Gee." Rowen said as he returned the hug.

_**END**_

* * *

_Annie: WE'RE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Finally!!!!**

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed this fic and don't forget to review!!! Bye!!!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!!**


End file.
